


Sam's Girl

by f0rgedby_fantasy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rgedby_fantasy/pseuds/f0rgedby_fantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had my first request!!<br/>Anon request on tumblr: can you do one where sam and dean live with another girl hunter at the bunker and she hunts with them and there's sexual tension between her and sam and dean knows it and they end up accidentally seeing each other naked in the bathroom or something like that? No actual sex but serious tension, fantasies mentioned? Also, could it be reader-interactive? Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boys...

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is sort of establishing why the reader is hunting with the brothers, and what their relationships are like. Sorry if it's a bit slow but I needed something to build on. More chapters will come, planning to do two or three depending on how it goes.

The hunt had gone well; simple vamp nest, not too tricky. Victims popped up in the paper, bodies drained of blood, the usual vampire pattern. The nest was in an old barn, which was where the hunt became more confusing – not the usual nesting place for a nest of vamps. They all head their heads sliced off anyway.  
The hunt had gone well.  
Returning to the bunker had (y/n) feeling tired, drained in fact, tired didn't even touch how she felt.  
Hunting with the Winchesters was almost as difficult as hunting alone. They were usually caught up in some silly argument between the two of them, or were worried about her. (Y/n) got so tired of it all, tired of their silly arguing and the way they under estimated her ability to take care of herself. Hunting alone however, never involved the sort of back up the Winchesters offered, and no-one had ever looked out for her as much as they did, not even her own blood.  
Luckily, on this occasion, they both seemed as tired as her, and didn't argue too much. This made (y/n) happy. She didn't like seeing her two favourite people in the world arguing pointlessly over things she didn't think should have mattered as much as they seemed to matter to the two of them. They argued pointlessly over the past, things that couldn't change, grudges that they held against one and other. As soon as of them mentioned the other’s mistakes, it became a duel; who made the biggest mistakes and who was hurt the most? Recently, they seemed to argue a little less over the past, and focus more on what was going on around them; the hunt and the fate of the world. (Y/n) had no idea that she was one of the main reasons the brothers argued less.  
She had been hunting with the Winchester brothers now for a little over a year. They picked her up on a demon hunt, where she had been captive for something shy of a month. Despite being a hunter herself, Crowley was pretty good at abducting people, and keeping them hidden. The boys and (y/n) still weren't sure why it had been her that he had chosen to interrogate and torture, but she was safe, and as far as they were all concerned, that was the main thing.  
Having been brought up as a hunter by her marine father, after the mysterious death of her mother, (y/n) was no stranger to the lives the boys lived. They realised that her father’s behaviour somewhat mirrored John’s, only, John never abandoned his sons the same way (y/n)’s father had. All they offered her was a place to stay for a little while, just to give her enough time to recover and find somewhere else to go. Yet, every time she spoke of moving on, one or both of the boys argued with her, or told her to look elsewhere, at another time. There was always an excuse as to why she didn't have to leave yet, and every excuse was warmly welcomed. She didn't want to leave these two boys of whom she had grown so fond.  
Her relationship with each of them was slightly different.  
Dean and his cocky ways had her giggling, and drinking beer at the bar with him. Many people assumed they were a couple because of the ways that he shamelessly flirted with her, and she would just let him. They both knew where their relationship stood; neither of them saw each other romantically, but they appreciated each other; they enjoyed each other’s company, and the way that they could confide in each other, the way that (y/n) made excellent pie and Dean made some of the tastiest gourmet burgers. The jokes were always flowing between the two of them, and they understood when the other needed space, a friend or a slap round the head. One thing she was good at, was putting his sly comments down, which was something that amused Sam hugely.  
Sam was different to Dean in so many ways, yet he was also very similar. His sense of humour was just as good as his older brother’s, sometimes he even came out with the better one liners. He didn't make the jokes or flirty comments with (y/n) as Dean did. He was more concerned about her feeling uncomfortable, or that what he was saying may be inappropriate. He was smart, and (y/n) loved that about him; she loved the geeky way he buried his nose in a book, and rubbed his face when his eyes got tired. She loved the way he was nerdy and sexy at the same time. She loved the way she caught him doing shirtless workouts around the bunker; doing pull ups and chin ups off the sturdy pipes in the hallway outside their bedrooms. His body was undeniably something to look at, and she often found herself doing just that. What she so often missed was the way he scanned her body when she turned around.  
“(y/n),”Sam shook her knee to bring her out of her sleepy daze as the car drove through the garage doors of the bunker. “We’re back.”  
She stirred from her nap in the back of the impala, and nodded at the tall man. He smiled back at her before turning back to face ahead. She stared at the back of his head, her knee tingling from the way he had touched her skin. She smiled to herself as she glanced down at her leg, and she caught Dean’s eyes in the rear view mirror. She quickly looked away with embarrassment as he smirked knowingly.  
Dean knew.  
It was so obvious to him the way she felt about Sam, and it was so obvious to him how Sam felt about (y/n). Neither of them would admit it to him, each other or themselves, but he knew.  
He parked up and the three of them dragged themselves out of the car. (Y/n) trudged ahead.  
“I'm gonna get in the shower,” she told them, as she charged on into the building.  
The two men followed a few metres behind her into the bunker, side by side, saying nothing.  
Dean began to whistle, and he eyed his younger brother out of his peripheral vision. He skipped up and down and Sam frowned at him, very confused by his brother’s behaviour.  
“Ooh, Sammy!” He sang tunefully. “Will tonight be the night?!”  
Sam rolled his eyes and sped his pace up a little, leaving Dean skipping, whistling and singing behind him. He didn't need to ask him what he meant, he was always teasing him about something, and more recently it had become her every time.


	2. Awkward...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The request I received asked me to put Sam and the reader into the situation where they accidentally see each other naked, but I wanted to make it a little more awkward than that, with the help of a situation that some of you may know happens in a similar fashion in The Proposal :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the one that I build the sexual tension that has been requested, and Castiel will make an appearance :)

The shower in the bunker was shared between all the Men of Letters back when the bunker was their base, meaning there was one place to shower between all three of them. There was also no lock on the door, which often lead to (y/n) bringing a chair into the bathroom with her to put up against the door to avoid awkward situations.  
This time, she was too tired to take the chair. She had told the two of them that she was going for a shower; she doubted they would bother trying to come in.  
She stepped into the warm water and let it pour over her body, washing away all the crusted mud in her (y/h/c) hair, making the water around her feet turn a cloudy brown. Her playlist of music played from her Ipod, and bounced off the walls of the bathroom, giving it a slight echoed effect; one DJs would envy, she thought. Dean hated the music she had; it was all far too up to date and mainstream, too much pop, not enough rock. Sam loved her music however, and the two of them shared an interest of recent music trends.  
As (y/n) climbed out of the shower she looked around for a towel, only to realise that she hadn't brought one into the bathroom with her. She cursed herself and stood having a silent debate with herself about what to do. Before she began to panic, she spotted the linen cupboard, and prayed that either of the boys had put clean towels in. Putting her headphones in her ears, she searched the cupboard behind the door for spare towels. As her hands met various cloths as big as her hands, Sam pressed his ear to the door.  
He couldn't hear the shower running, but he wasn't sure if (y/n) was out yet. He hesitated, but brought himself to knock on the heavy door.  
“(Y/n)?” He said sheepishly. “You in there?”  
Not a sound came from inside the bathroom and he cracked the door a centimetre. Looking around the small room, he decided it was empty and stepped in. The two had their backs to one and other, both completely oblivious of the other’s presence in the room. They each carried out their own tasks, (y/n) debating drying her entire body on a face flannel, while Sam looked down at the state of his shirt.  
Sam pulled his shirt over his head and let it hit the floor, and it landed beside (y/n)’s pile of dirty clothes. Sam frowned, thinking that it wasn't like her to leave her things all over the place. Captured in thought, he undid his jeans and shimmied them round his ankles, leaving them and his boxers on the floor too. He ran his fingers through his hair and inspected the ends of his brown locks, standing naked in the room.  
He turned to get a towel for when he was finished at the exact moment (y/n) gave up looking for a towel and they body slammed into each other.  
A second or two passed and the pair didn't move, their naked bodies right against each other, skin to skin, their eyes wide in shock as they both slowly registered the situation.  
“Oh my God,” Sam whispered, horrified as he almost fell over backwards.  
(Y/n) let out a loud scream and she jumped back, attempting to cover herself with her hands as she ripped her headphones from her ears.  
“Oh my… God,” Sam repeated and quickly averted his eyes to the ceiling.  
“Why are you naked?!”(y/n) shouted at him. “Why are you in here?!”  
“I knocked!” Sam promised.  
Suddenly the door flew open and Dean came crashing in.  
(Y/n) screamed again.  
“What’s going on?” He shouted urgently, and his eyes widened as he took in the situation. He literally took a step back to assess what had happened. “Whoa.”  
“Why are you both in here?!” She shouted loudly at them both, still attempting to cover herself with her hands. “I told you I was showering!”  
“I knocked and you didn't make any noise, (y/n)!” Sam shouted at the ceiling.  
Dean pulled his t-shirt over his head and passed it to (y/n), mockingly slowly, who gratefully ripped it from his fingers and pulled it over her body in record time. Luckily for her, it was long on her, giving her the decent coverage that she wanted.  
Sam was still standing there clutching his crotch in embarrassment.  
The trio glanced around the room for a long five seconds, avoiding meeting each other’s eyes, and Dean coughed uncomfortably.  
“Please go away,” she begged.  
“I’ll uh, leave you guys to it,” he wiggled his eyebrows at Sam, who glared back at his older brother.  
The door swung shut and (y/n) reached down and grabbed Sam’s boxers, and passed them to him without looking at him.  
He muttered a thanks and quickly jumped into them, to look back down at (y/n), blushing and full of apologies.  
“I am so sorry,” he said. “It was an accident, I wasn't trying to do anything weird.”  
“I don’t think I have experienced anything so awkward and humiliating,” she whispered. “And I've walked in on Dean having some alone time with Busty Asian Beauties…”  
Sam laughed awkwardly.  
(Y/n) quickly gathered her clothes and headed for the door.  
“(Y/n),”Sam said, making another apology attempt.  
Full of shame she quickly walked out the door, her bare feet padding down the hallway.  
“(Y/n)!”Sam called after her again, but she didn't turn or stop until she got to her room. He sighed, and Dean appeared beside the door.  
“You didn't 'leave us to it', did you?”  
“Nope!” Dean chimed shamelessly, slapping his brother’s shoulder and turning to walk towards the living area, whistling all the way.


	3. "Sorry I Saw You Naked"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter in this story line, so please request me anything else to write!!  
> My tumblr is f0rgedby-fantasy, and I will happily discuss plot lines with you there!!  
> Thank you!!

(Y/n) pulled the chair in her room up against the door to stop either of the boys walking into the bedroom and catching her in another awkward naked moment. She changed from Dean’s shirt into a loose fitting pair of sweats, and pulled a baggy crop top over her bra. The embarrassment had her reeling, the event playing over and over in her head; the way Dean had come in to see her and Sam just staring at each other, the way they had been in the same room for a good few minutes before either of them noticed, the way Sam’s body had felt against hers’…  
His skin was soft and warm, which would have been comforting and enjoyable if it hadn’t been in the situation that it so unfortunately had. Sam was quite a bit taller than (y/n), and she thought about the way her boobs had pressed against the lower part of his rib cage. She had seen his penis, an image she would never be able to wipe from her mind, but she didn’t mind having the image of a naked Sam Winchester ingrained in her brain forever more, but it was more than embarrassing that he had seen her naked. She found herself thinking about his body a lot.   
Sam and Dean stood in the kitchen, drinking beer together and waiting for the pasta that they had made in a team effort to be cooked. It was macaroni cheese – (y/n)’s favourite pasta. They had made a huge casserole dish sized meal, due to their decoration choice. They knew that (y/n) liked bacon and tomatoes in her macaroni, so they had chosen to surprise her with the presentation.  
“She has a good body, man,” Dean said quietly. “And maybe things will move along more quickly for you guys now.”  
“That’s not how I wanted it to happen, Dean,” Sam told his brother in annoyance. “She’s so embarrassed that she’s not going to be able to look me in the eye ever again, or you for that matter.”  
(Y/n) mustered up all the courage she had and headed out to the kitchen, where she could hear the boys speaking quietly, hanging Dean’s shirt on his door as she passed it. She walked quietly, wanting to hear what they were saying before she joined them. Standing round the corner, just out of sight from the kitchen, she listened to what the brothers were saying.  
“She’ll come round, Sammy,” Dean told him. “There’s too many unspoken feelings for you guys to just stop talking now.”  
“I wouldn’t be surprised if she moved out now,” Sam mumbled as he sipped his beer, and Dean snorted with laughter.  
“You got it bad,” he chuckled. “I’ve had a worse situation with her, you know. Yeah, this one time, I was in my room and she walked on me-”  
(Y/n) decided now was the moment to walk in, and she met their eyes sheepishly.   
“Let’s not relive that one, Dean,” she said in a joking attempt.  
“Hey,” Dean smiled cheerfully. “We made you something.”  
Her eyes flicked between them in a frown as she stepped towards them, and Dean signalled towards the oven. Using an oven glove, he took the macaroni out of the oven and placed it on the side, for (y/n) to inspect.  
The top of the macaroni was decorated with bacon and tomatoes, spelling out “sorry we saw you naked”.  
“I love it,” she laughed.  
Sam took her hand and wordlessly dragged her away from Dean and over to the living area, where he could speak to her privately.  
“(Y/n), I just wanted to apologise,” he said, almost in tears.  
“It’s okay,” she replied quickly. “It really is. I didn’t really mind seeing you naked, it was the fact that you saw me naked that I wanted to cry about.”  
“What?!” Sam asked shocked. “But you have a great body!”  
Realising what he had just said he blushed and scratched the back of his head, shifting from foot to foot.   
“So is that why you’ve ‘got it bad’?” She asked, mimicking speech marks with her fingers around the words she’d heard Dean say.  
His head snapped up, his eyes wide as he looked at her, coming to the realisation that she had heard their conversation.   
“And I’m not gonna move out,” she promised jokingly.  
A small smile grew across Sam’s face.  
“Well, if we’re okay, I’d like to eat that macaroni.”  
They walked back into the kitchen together to see Dean preparing the table for a proper sit-down meal, the dish of macaroni in the centre.  
“Sorry I saw you naked,” a gruff voice suddenly said in a confused and innocent tone.   
Castiel stood by the table looking down at the dish, and then around at the three of them.   
“What happened?” He asked.   
“I’ll tell you what happened, Cas,” Dean announced as they all sat down together. “An event that has brought as closer together as a family, an event that has given a whole new meaning to shower time-”  
“They walked in on me in the shower,” (y/n) finished.   
Sam laughed from his seat opposite her.  
As they ate, Castiel updated them on what was happening in heaven. Trying to get more comfortable, Sam stretched his leg out to feel (y/n)’s foot against his. Their eyes met briefly, but neither made an effort to move away from the other. Sam boldly began to rub (y/n)’s foot with his, and waited for her to react. She didn’t react other than to stroke up and down his lower leg with her foot, making Sam get goose bumps. He reached one of his long arms under the table, touching her shin and giving it a cheeky squeeze, and caressed it gently. She didn’t react at all when he did that, she simply continued to rub his leg with hers. He thought it odd that she didn’t react to the way he touched her shin, so he gave it another squeeze, harder than he had done before, and stared at her cheekily.   
“Sam, why are you squeezing my leg?” Castiel asked. “This must be a human custom that I am unfamiliar with.”  
He had taken the seat next to (y/n), and apparently, Sam had got his leg confused for hers. He ripped his hand off the angel’s knee, his eyes wide with embarrassment and shock.   
“Are you two playing footsie?!” Dean asked loudly, pulling his chair back and looking under the table.  
(Y/n)’s face flushed red as she pulled her feet away from Sam, laughing at his mistake.  
“You’re breaking all the boundaries today, Sammy!” Dean clapped his brother on the back, who put his head down on the table and groaned.   
(Y/n) giggled quietly. It wasn’t the most embarrassing thing she had experienced that day.


End file.
